The truth
by FireTiger1008
Summary: Daphne has just finished her tour of America and is just realaxing before her flight home. When hers and Freds life takes a unexpected and unwanted turn. Please enjoy
1. And people call Velma a geek

**Gods and Goddesses**

_And people call Velma a geek_

"The weekends almost done. The moon is low in the sky. I feel like going out before the night passes by. I won't just sit around when life becomes a drag. I dance!...I like the bass" Daphne sung beautifully.

"Turn it up, turn it up, turn it up" The backup singers sung

"I like the boom"

"Turn it up, turn it up, turn it up"

"I need guitar"

"Turn it up, turn it up, turn it up"

"I like the drum, when it goes... (Boom boom boom) Let's dance. What the weekend what the night is all about let's dance! Grab your girlfriends, grab your boyfriends. Sweat it out let's dance! Move your whole body let's start the party. Too much rock for one girl can make her go crazy I need someone to dance with me baby"

"Dance"

"The music on"

"Turn it up turn it up turn it up"

"My favourite song"

"Turn it up turn it up turn it up"

"The beat is strong"

"Turn it up turn it up turn it up"

"We'll dance! Come on. Let's dance. What the weekend what the night is all about let's dance! Grab your girlfriends, grab your boyfriends. Sweat it out let's dance. Move your whole body. Let's start the party. Too much rock for one girl can make her go crazy I need someone to dance with me baby."

"Dance"

"Keep moving!...back it up...Yeah! When the night says hello yeah get ready to go. Turn it up, turn it loose. Yeah you've got no excuse. Just take a chance get out on the floor and dance. Let's dance! What the weekend what the night is all about let's dance! Grab your girlfriend grab your boyfriend. Sweat it out let's dance. Move your whole body let's start the party. Let's dance what the weekend what the night is all about let's dance! Grab your girlfriend grab your boyfriend. Sweat it out let's dance. Move your whole body let's start the party. As soon as my album goes number one well be living like a roller with 40 diamonds!" Daphne finished. The rest of mystery Inc clapped and wooed like there was no tomorrow. Daphne couldn't help but laugh at her friends. She walked over to her friends.

"How was that?" She asked slightly out of breath from singing and dancing without a break through 3 songs.

"Daph you ask us that every time when will you learn the answer will always be brilliant!" Fred answered.

"It shouldn't always be brilliant! 3 reasons! 1 I should get better. 2 I'm not brilliant and 3 I will make mistakes!"

"For god sake Daphne you are brilliant!" Velma moaned.

"Bye Daphne" Said George one of the dancers.

"Bye George nice job today!" Daphne said hugging him. George then left the building.

"So Daphne. George!" Velma said confusing the boys

"Not in this lifetime Velms!" Daphne replied "He's all yours!"

"What I don't want to go out with him plus he is totally into you!"

"How do you know!"

"Because I know everything!"

"Do you know who the goddess of battle strategy is?" Daphne asked

"Its god and its Ares!" Velma answered

"Wrong! Ares is the god of war. Athena is the Goddess of battle strategy!" Daphne replied

"She's right you know!" Fred said

"Like how come you two are so good at Greek mythology?" Shaggy questioned

"I don't know!" Fred and Daphne said in unison

"It just comes to me like music comes to Daphne." Fred replied

"Yeah it just comes to me to! I even know that you say Athena as ΑΘHNA." Daphne said

"Yeah and Zeus is Ζεύς!" Fred added

"And people call me a geek!" Velma said. The gang all headed back to their Vila after a tiring day.

* * *

Sorry it is so short but i hope you liked it  
Angel1008 xxx :)


	2. Hermes

_Hermes_

It was the next night and the gang had just finished watching Pirates of the Caribbean, Dead Man's Chest. Suddenly they heard a bang at the door as if something had smashed into it. Velma walked over and opened the door. A man feel strait on the floor by her feet. He slowly got up.

"Terribly sorry! You see it's my shoes. There new and it always takes a while to get control of new shoes." He said to the puzzled gang. They all looked down to his shoes. They where white with some silver steaks from heel to toe but that wasn't what shocked the gang about them. What shocked the gang about the shoes was the fact that on the heels they had wings. White shining angelic wings! That moved!

"You guys a probably wondering who I am. Well I'm not going to tell you but I'm sure one of those two will figure it out." He said pointing to Fred and Daphne.

"I bet it will be Daphne who do you think will get it right?" He asked Velma. "Not sure ok"

"How do you know Daphne?" Fred questioned.

"Where I come from everyone knows Daphne. Not everyone has seen her but everyone has heard of her. I think it's a good thing not everyone has seen you. You could make people like Ares faint. Honestly you're so beautiful people would think you're the daughter of Aphrodite!"

"Hold on Ares, Aphrodite, winged shoes! Are you...Hermes?" Daphne asked

"I told you she would figure it out!" Hermes said to Velma. "Ok anyway down to business. Gift from your dad." He through something at Daphne. She caught in perfectly. Daphne opened her hands to revile a golden pen.

"A pen?" Daphne said.

"Not just a pen! A pen with your name on the side!" Hermes replied. Daphne turned it over and on the side it said Δάφνη.

"I thought Daphne was a Greek name" Fred said

"The name is borne in Greek mythology by a nymph, the daughter of the river-god Peneus. She escaped from the attentions of Apollo by being transformed into a laurel tree." Hermes said. "So yes it is Greek!" Daphne clicked the top of the pen and suddenly on her hand she healed a golden sword her mouth dropped. "Know that you figured out to do that let's see what you can do!" Hermes pulled out a sword to but his was bronze instead. "Ready?" He questioned

"I am not fighting you!" Daphne said.

"Hates war and fighting just like your mum but this is what Poseidon wanted me to do just don't kill me!" Hermes replied

"Don't kill me!" Daphne said back. Hermes gave Daphne a kind smile and she gave him one back. Hermes ran forward and sent his sword down on top of Daphne. Daphne blocked her head with her sword. Hermes put as much force as he could onto his sword to see what Daphne would do. Daphne was struggling to keep the sword in the air so she did a thrust kick into Hermes stomach. He went flying back and smashed into the wall behind him.

"Nice job on that one!" Hermes complemented

"Thanks!" Daphne said gratefully. Hermes ran forward and swiped his sword to Daphne's side. Daphne swung her sword in the opposite direction until they meet. They both healed there sword still trying to overpower the other. Daphne moved her sword down and pushed with all her might. Hermes arm began to tilt until it was horizontal. Daphne quickly swung her sword bellow Hermes and hit his sword as hard as she could and as close as she could to his hand. The front end of the sword swung up and Hermes let go it went flying into the air. Daphne reached forward and grabbed it pointing her sword to Hermes throat. He smiled.

"You mother would be proud in fact so would your father!" Hermes said. Daphne moved the sword away from his neck at let it turn back into a pen. She gave Hermes his sword back.

"My parents would kill me!" Daphne said "And where did my dad get this from and how do you know him?" She gestured to the pen.

"What do you mean how do I know your dad. I see him practically every day!" Hermes said confused. "Wait you don't know do you!"

"Know what?" Daphne questioned

"I know I'm the messenger god but I shouldn't have to tell you this!"

"Tell me what!" Daphne said. Hermes looked at Daphne.

"Daphne I am so sorry you had to hear this from me but...you...are adopted." Hermes said. Daphne didn't say anything she didn't even move. "To save you freezing again I think you should know that you're a god and your parents are Athena and Poseidon. If it makes you feel any better you're not the only god in the room."

"I don't think she cares that you're a god!" Fred said putting a comforting arm around Daphne.

"I'm not talking about me. I'm talking about you Fred. Son of Zeus and Aphrodite."

* * *

Sorry this chapter iant very good i was fighting past writters block and my sisters music!  
Anyway hoped you like it. Thanks to Jazzola for all the surport  
Angel1008 xxxx :)


	3. So close

_So close_

"Ok! So why did you tell us that did you just come here to tell us that and ruin our lives?" Daphne questioned

"No. Your parents want to meat you they haven't seen you since you where babies and I think they need to talk to you about something. Please just come with me." Hermes begged

"Come with you where exactly?" Fred asked

"To the home of gods. Mount Olympus where else." Hermes replied. Silence filed the room while the pair thought.

"OK." Fred finally decided

"You're going!" Daphne said shocked. Fred nodded

"I don't know about you Daph but I want to find out who I really am and something is telling me that our parents really need us." Daphne had tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry!" She said before running outside. Fred ran after her. The wind was blowing Daphne's ginger hair away from her face. She was looking over the sea.

"Are you ok?" Fred asked

"I just found out I was adopted Fred! Of Corse I'm ok!" Daphne replied sarcastically.

"Daph it's not that bad being adopted. I mean we know who are parents are and there gods! We're gods!"

"Yeah but you ever think I don't want that! My life isn't normal enough without me being a god!"

"Maybe but there is nothing we can do about Daph. At least we are both gods!"

"No offence Freddie but I would prefer it if you weren't a god."

"You would?" Fred said hurt "Why"

"It's complicated."

"Will you at least come to mount Olympus with me?" Fred asked.

"So I can meet the parents that didn't want me! Sounds fun!" Daphne replied. "I'm sorry Fred"

"For what?"

"For dumping all this on you!"

"It's ok I really don't mind and Daph if you come to mount Olympus then you can find out who you really are!"

"I know who I am! I'm a ginger god who has never met her parents and last year won an award for best solo artist! With the best friends a girl could ask for and...is getting angry with parents I never met!" Daphne sighed. "Ok" she finally said

"Ok?" Fred questioned

"Ok I will come to mount Olympus!" Daphne answered

"You will! That's great Daph!" Fred said looking into Daphne's eyes "Really great" He said slowly, getting lost in Daphne's eyes. "Your eyes are beautiful!" Fred complemented. Before the pair new it they where millimetres away from their lips touching. Daphne suddenly tilted her head away from Fred.

"So are you coming?" Hermes asked walking outside breaking the aquard silence. Daphne nodded. "I'm afraid your friends can't come so you better say bye to them" Daphne and Fred strolled into the Villa and said bye to their friends and then set of for mount Olympus.

* * *

Sorry this is so short the next one should be longer and sorry it took me so long to update i have been busy and i need to revise for my 2 math tests  
Thankyou to Jazzola and Scoobyfan1 for the reviews it means a lot and if it wasnt for you to i probally would give up on this story  
because if i get no reviews i think it is rubish! Scratch that i think my stories are rubish! Anyway thanks you guys  
Angel1008 xxxx :)


	4. Run away shoe!

_Run away shoe!_

"Put these on." Hermes said handing Fred and Daphne a shoe box each. Fred opened the lid and suddenly a shoe just like Hermes flew out! Hermes made a grab for it but it dodged and he fell on his face. "It's going to take forever to catch him. Sorry Fred it appears I gave you the rebel shoe. It's always trying to run away!" He apologized standing back up.

"Do you want me to help you?" Daphne wondered

"If you want but it might take you a while to get use to the shoes." Hermes pointed out.

"I'll work around that!" Daphne said while putting the shoes on. "What now?" she questioned once she had put them on.

"Well since you have never flown before you are going to have to think about it and by that I mean think what you want to do in your head. Just say it in your head but it has to be in Greek!" Hermes answered. Daphne shut her eyes. Μύγα she thought.

"Nice job Daph!" Fred complemented to his hovering friend. "Now could you do me a favour and get my other shoe?" Fred asked while putting his only shoe on.

"I'll try!" Daphne replied. πάρετε το παπούτσι Daphne thought before she speed after the shoe. They shot up into the sky. The shoe landed on a plane wing. Daphne made sure she was below the window and slowly shuffled closer to the shoe. Quickly she pounced on the shoe. Daphne healed the shoe by its laces. Daphne then noticed a little girl on the plane starring at her mouth open so far you could class it as a tunnel! Daphne smiled and waved at the kid before as fast as she could diving of the wing and heading back towards the ground.

"Can you see Daph?" Fred questioned Hermes looking up. Hermes also looked up and shook his head.

"Hi!" Daphne exclaimed from behind Fred making him jump out of his skin.

"Don't do that you scared the hell out of me!" Fred said after realising it was just Daphne.

"Don't you mean underworld?" Daphne questioned passing Fred the shoe. Hermes burst out laughing!

"That's funny cause...were gods and...Hades is the god...of the underworld...which is practically hell!" Hermes said in between laughs.

"For the god of thieves you're very errr..." Fred thought

"Jolly!" Daphne finished.

"That's the word thanks Daph!" Fred thanked.

* * *

Sorry its another short one : (  
I keep meening to make them longer then i spend for ever writing them so i dicide to break it down into separete chapters.  
i hope you enjoy this chapter i enjoyed writing it.  
Thankyou to everyone who has reviewed so far! You guys make my day : )  
If you havnt reviwed this chapter already plaease do! You know you want to! The button is calling your name! And i've lost it!  
Angel1008 xxx : )


	5. Over hearing

_Over hearing_

"So why are we in New York? On the roof of the Empire State building?" Fred questioned

"Were going to Mount Olympus!" Hermes answered

"And what exactly has the Empire State building got to do with Mount Olympus?" Fred asked again

"Have you ever read one of the Percy Jackson books or seen the film?" Hermes wondered

"No." Fred answered. Hermes looked at Daphne

"Yeah I've seen it my cousin got me to take him." Daphne told them

"Yeah well the person who wrote those books is actually a Demigod and well you both know what a Demigod is right?" Hermes explained

"Yeah it's someone who is half human half god like Theseus!" Fred said.

"So he knew about how to get to Mount Olympus and the entrance to Mount Olympus is..." Hermes stopped mid sentence to let Fred and Daphne figure it out.

"...Is over here!" Daphne said walking over to a door and opening it. Hermes and Fred followed close behind and going into the small cupboard.

"Hey Daph is this the closest you have ever got to a mop?" Fred teased waving a mop in Daphne's face. Daphne grabbed the mop out of Fred's hand and put it down.

"Very funny!" She replied

"Όλυμπος" Hermes said and suddenly Golden Doors opened behind him reviling a lift. The three of them stepped in. Hermes pushed a button saying 600.

"Since when does the Empire State building have 600 floors?" Fred questioned.

"Since Mount Olympus moved here!" Hermes replied. Suddenly the doors to the lift shut and the Fred and Daphne got thrown down as they shot up at a unexpected speed and got pushed down. The lift stopped moving and the doors opened Fred and Daphne stared out their mouths hitting the floor! There was a winding path leading up to a huge golden building. If you weren't walking on the path you where walking on clouds! Surprisingly there were a few houses dotted around the place as well. The houses where all different colours the smaller ones where all cream and the other twelve where all different colours and each one was decorated differently. There was a light blue one with a wave above the door, a golden one with a lightning bolt above the door and so many more. Hermes stepped out of the lift and started to stroll up the path. He stopped and turned to face the two surprised teens.

"Are you coming or not?" He asked. The two stepped out of the lift and followed Hermes. Daphne looked at some of the houses they past there where adults playing with their kids having a laugh. The small family's noticed the three gods walking up the path and stopped playing and got down on their knees and bowed.

"Why are they bowing?" Fred questioned.

"They're showing respect to you. You two are like legends here. The kids look up to you." Hermes simply answered. The three kept walking in silence. Eventually they arrived at the big building.

"I wonder where everyone is?" Hermes asked. "Let's try in here!" He suggested walking towards a door. He put his hand on the door just before they heard...

"I can't believe you told Hermes to bring her here!" A roaring male voice said.

"I can't believe you told him to fight her! I want to meet her! I didn't even want her to go to earth but you gave me no choice! Then you blow your top when I decided I want to meet my daughter when you're the one who sent someone to fight her!" A female voice yelled.

"Athena think! She's not going to want to meet us! And to be honest I don't care! She should never have even been born! And since she was born she should be kept away from earth! She won't be able to control her powers! She is going to find out who she is and not come here and cause nothing but trouble!" The male voice said trying to calm Athena down. "Its better she didn't even know who she was!"

"I don't care if she doesn't want to meet me! I just want to see her in person! I'm sick of seeing her from up here! Poseidon if you had actually watched her grow up you would want to meet her to! She is beautiful! Intelligent! Kind! Talented! And everything the perfect person could be!" Athena said sounding like she was on the edge of tears. The room went silent. Fred and Hermes looked at Daphne. Daphne looked at them the tears had flooded her eyes and where know racing down her check. Fred wrapped his arms around Daphne.

* * *

Sorry this one is rather short.  
Thankyou to everyone who has reviewd so far! I means a lot to me: )  
I hope you all enjoyed this chapter!  
I enjoyed writing it! : )  
Angel1008 xxx : )


	6. Meeting

_Meetings_

Daphne was just finishing brushing her hair when there was a knock at the door she put the hair brush down and answered the door. Outside stood Fred and Hermes.

"Are you still ok with meeting them?" Fred asked

"Kinda." Daphne replied

"You don't mind your mum do you? It's your dad isn't it?" Fred questioned. Daphne simply nodded. They walked down the long corridor passing a few of the twelve Olympian gods on their way like Ares, Hera, Apollo and Dionysus. Hermes opened some golden doors and the three of them walked in. Hermes shut the door loudly causing the 4 gods on the other side of the room to turn around. 3 of the 4 gods smiled at Fred and Daphne. The one who didn't had a long grey beard, sea blue eyes and was holding a green trident. Fred smiled at his parents and Daphne smiled at her mum. The room was flooded with a very aquard silence.

"Well I must say you two really shocked us when you agreed to come!" Zeus said breaking the silence.

"Yeah well I wouldn't be here if Fred hadn't persuaded me." Daphne replied.

"Well I'm glad he did!" Athena answered. Daphne smiled slightly then looked down towards her feet. "Are you ok Daphne?"

"Kinda." Daphne told her mum.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Athena wondered concerned.

"Hermes could you tell her for me please?" Daphne questioned

"Sure!" Hermes replied. He walked over to Athena and whispered in her ear. Athena walked over to Daphne and gave her a hug and surprisingly Daphne hugged her back.

"I'm sorry you heard that." Athena apologized glaring at Poseidon. "Is there anything I can do to make up for it?"

"Mum you don't need to do anything. I like what you said!" Daphne answered smiling at her mum.

"I like the fact you don't mind calling me mum!" Athena replied. Daphne couldn't help but smile. Fred loved the fact Daphne was smiling again. He couldn't live without Daphne's smile, without her happiness.

"Well as nice as it is to meet you two we need to get back to work so...Zeus you can continue!" Aphrodite said quickly

"Well this is kinda awaked but we have a quest for you. Would you mind?" Zeus asked nervously.

"That depends what it is?" Daphne answered.

"We need you to defeat a creature called a Huat." Poseidon finally decided to say, his voice deep and rough but at the same time calm and relaxing.

"What's a Huat?" Fred questioned.

"I guess you could say it's like a Minator but instead of part man and part bull its part man and part cat!" Athena explained

"And by defeat you mean?" Daphne questioned even though she had a pretty good idea of the answer.

"Well we mean kill it." Zeus replied. Silence flooded the room once again.

* * *

Im really sorry it took me so long to update ive had writters block! Then i dicided to just put it up how it is. Curse you Angel1008!  
Sorry moment of crazyness (Yet still not my crazyest :P)  
Thankyou to everyone who has reviewed so far you make my day! And a special thanks to Jazzola who has reviewed all my storys and helped me out when ive needed. Thanks Jazz you're a great friend i dont know what i would do with out you!  
Plus before i forget this is probally the last time you will hear from me in a while because its the summer holidays and im going on 2 holidays plus its going to be my birthday! :D 10th of August baby!  
Once again thankyou and please review!  
The crazy Angel1008 xxx : )  
PS. By the way im probally like this because today was my last day of school it was a half day and we had a party and between 5 of us we had 2 liters of coke but 3 of us didnt drink much and i wasnt one of the 3! XD


	7. The forgotten village

_The forgotten village_

Fred and Daphne entered an ancient village immediately suspecting it was abandoned. There where old house dotted all around the place. Suddenly a door quickly opened. In the door way stood an old woman. You could tell she was old but she looked very good for her age.

"What are you doing outside? Quick come in!" She urged. Fred and Daphne looked at each other confused but did what the lady said.  
They were sitting on the sofa when she came in with some tea and biscuits. "Now what are two youngsters like you doing in such a dangerous place?" she wondered.

"Well, we could ask you the same thing." Daphne pointed out. The lady laughed

"Oh well as old as I am I recognise the wit of Athena when I hear it." She said. Fred and Daphne glanced at each other. "I'm Aglaia, don't worry I won't harm you, nothing an old daughter of Aphrodite like me could do to gods like the pair of you."

"You're a daughter of Aphrodite?" Fred said.

"That's what I just said isn't it?" Aglaia laughed "And am I correct to assume you two are here to sought out the Huat?" She wondered. Fred and Daphne nodded.

"Do you know where we could find it?" Fred asked

"Why yes, it lives in the east of the forest, you know your near when it's dark and there is the stench of rotting flesh." Daphne gulped. "You shouldn't have to worry though, I assume your parents have trained you before your quest, and lucky for you miss Blake there is a flowing river just outside his cave. Daughter of Poseidon like you would be at an advantage."

"Actually I can't control water, I don't know how. Me and Poseidon don't exactly see eye to eye." Daphne admitted

"Obviously not, you called him Poseidon... Well I'm sure your mum did I fine job at training you." Aglaia said smiling kindly. Fred and Daphne quickly warmed to Aglaia she seemed harmless and her home-made biscuits where to die for! A thought like this did bring the pairs mind back to the danger that awaited them. They stayed a while at Aglaia as she told them more information about the Huat and gave them a few more supplies and topped up there water. She even engraved a map of how to get to the cave on her table with a knife. Fred and Daphne thanked the old lady before continuing on their journey. They stopped as they reached the edge of the forest. Turning around they now saw faces in the windows of various houses watching them.

"There all terrified." Daphne said partly to herself "They're to scared to even open their door!" Fred didn't say anything and this concerned Daphne. She turned around to see Fred staring at a collection of at least 10 grave stones. Each one was marked with a picture of a human hand with two cat eyes in its palm. Nothing had to be said, these where the Huat's victims and the pair knew it. Daphne kneeled down and removed some vines away from one of the graves. She gasped.

'_Timothy Grace January 5__th__ 2003- October 21__st__ 2008'_

"5 years old" She whispered in shock. Daphne slid the bracelet she was wearing of her wrist and placed it in front of the grave stone. "I got that when I was 5." She told Timothy "I loved it, never took it off. I didn't understand it then but all these symbols mean something. This one means strength, this one life and then these two, an owl for my mum and a trident for my dad." Daphne looked at the gravestone again. "I guess you already knew all that though. January 5th, happy birthday Timothy. I'm going to kill that monster. Hurt anyone that hurts you, that's what big sisters are for right?" The owls on the top corners of the gravestone seemed to light up green. Daphne sighed and stood up turning to Fred. She took one look last look at the lonely village and saw someone in the house closest, they looked like they were mouthing thank you. Daphne nodded her head to the person who she assumed to be Timothy's dad before turning back and with Fred entering the forest. 


End file.
